


רעל

by Areola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: "למה?"בלק חושף את שיניו ונוהם כמו הכלב שהוא. "למה מה, סניוולוס?""הערבה המפליקה. למה שלחת אותי לשם."
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 2





	רעל

בן עשרים ואחת, סוורוס סנייפ עוקב אחרי ההתפתחויות האחרונות במשפט המדובר ביותר בעולם הקסמים. הוא איננו מופתע לשמוע על הרשעתו של בלק וצמרמורת קלה עוברת בו כשהוא חולף על פני אולם הקסמהדרין. לא מזמן ניצב על דוכן העדים בעצמו, ועל אף על פי שדמבלדור לא היסס להכריז על חפותו של סנייפ, המשיכו השופטים להביט בו בחשד מהול בתעוב. כעת הוא עושה את דרכו לתא המעצר בו מוחזק סיריוס בלק. בעוד שעות אחדות ישלח בלק לאזקאבן וברצונו של דמבלדור כי יעביר לסיריוס חבילה כלשהי. בגדים ואולי דבר-מאכל או תכתובת. למרות שמה לדמבלדור ולבלק הבוגד, אין לו מושג.

פניו לבנים ושפתיו חשוקות כשהוא עושה את דרכו אל תא המעצר. בתחילה סירב לקחת על עצמו את המשימה, אחר שינה את דעתו.

גופותיהם של ג'יימס ולילי נשרפו בטקס רב-רושם וסנייפ יצרור את זכרו של סיריוס בלק בין דפיה של אנציקלופדיית הרעלים האקזוטיים. הוא אומר לעצמו שפוטר ופטיגרו מתו. הוא אומר לעצמו שהוא חופשי לנשום. הוא מאמין לדמבלדור שמבקש אותו להניח לזמן לרפא את הפצעים, אבל יודע שדמבלדור מעולם לא התבונן בפניו של סיריוס בלק ונוכח כי אפשר לשנוא עד כדי להטיל מום.

סנייפ מוסר לסיריוס את החבילה ומדווח לבלק בקרירות כי הוא, סוורוס, תמיד ידע מיהו. רוצח. ואז הוא שואל, כי השנאה הופכת אותו לנואש ובלק הוא מוטציה בגנום ההישרדות שלו. "למה?"

בלק מושך בכתפיו. "אני לא יודע."

* * *

בן שלושים ושש, הוא הודף את בלק אל הקיר. דמבלדור ביצע נסיגה טקטית והודה כי: "יש פצעים שאפילו הזמן לא יכול לרפא," אבל אפילו ארבע-עשרה שנה לא יכולות לטשטש את הפנים שנצרבו בתודעתו של סנייפ.

הזמן השחית את הבית בכיכר גרימולד: הוא השקיע את לחייו של בלק; עמעם את הברק של שיערו וצייר עיגולים כהים מתחת לעיניו. וסיריוס נותר כה יפה, שסוורוס סנייפ היה מוכן למות למענו. לא יופי אמיתי של הבשר – הזמן שבילה באזקאבן היה די והותר על מנת להפוך את בלק לתעתיק דהוי של עצמו – אלא יופי ארכיטיפי, אבסולוטי. השה האחד הלבן שהשקיף על עדר הכבשים השחורות שהתקבצו לרגליו של סוורוס סנייפ.

לאורך שנת תשעים וחמש, סוורוס סנייפ בא ויוצא מכיכר גרימולד 12. ניחוח הטחב הקלוש האופף את הבית נדבק לגלימותיו. בלק תמיד שם; תמיד נדמה לארוב לו. הם מטיחים עלבונות זה בזה, ומבין שני הגברים שלמדו על בשרם מהן נקודות התורפה של ילד בן עשר, סנייפ יוצא וידו על העליונה. הוא, בניגוד לבלק, מעולם לא למד לצפות לרחמים. מרת בלק מביטה בו בזהירות ממקומה שעל הקיר, כאילו שואלת מי עוד רוצה את דמו של פרי בטנה.

סנייפ כבר איננו הנער בן החמש-עשרה שעקב אחרי סיריוס בלק בעיניים גדולות. בלק אמנם לא היה האחד שמסר את פוטר ואוואנס לאדון האופל, אבל סנייפ הרי ידע תמיד שבלק הוא רוצח. וכשהזעם מעוור אותו וידיו רועדות, הוא מצמיד את אגודלו לנקודת הדופק בשיקוע צווארו של בלק.

"למה?"

בלק חושף את שיניו ונוהם כמו הכלב שהוא. "למה מה, סניוולוס?"

"הערבה המפליקה. למה שלחת אותי לשם."

"הו." המחסור בחמצן מרחיב את אישוניו של בלק ואלו נפערים כמו כלניות בזריחה.

"למה?"

"כי פחדתי."

* * *

מרת בלק פוצחת בזעקות כשהוא מתפרץ לכיכר גרימולד 12. דמות כחושה יורדת במדרגות הספיראליות וסנייפ מרים את עיניו. בלק מביט בו בעוינות, והוא חונק את אנחת הרווחה שמאיימת לחמוק מפיו. הרעש מזעיק גם את רמוס לופין ונימפדורה טונקס שהסבו אל שולחן המטבח עד לאותו רגע.

"סניוולוס. מה לעזאזל אתה עושה כאן?"

טונקס ממצמצת ולופין מניח את ידו על אמתו של בלק. האחרון מקרין מתח אצור ונראה כמי שנכון לזנק ולקרוע במלתעותיו את צווארו של הטיפש שיעז להתגרות בו.

סנייפ נוטה להאמין שהשנים החכימו אותו: הוא יודע שאי-אפשר להצביע בשרביט על אדם שבור ולצעוק "רפארו". ועדיין, סדיזם הוא מטבע עובר לסוחר. סנייפ מוכן היה להניח לבלק לחולל את מעיו ולשבור את גופו עצם אחר עצם, ולו מפני שאחד מהם צריך להיכתש עד דק. בסופו של דבר, הוא יודע, אין זה משנה מיהו הקורבן ומיהו המקרבן. אבל הם כבר לא בני שש-עשרה והוא מודע להבדל הרציונאלי בין אהבה ושנאה.

"סנייפ?" לופין מאיץ בו.

הוא משיב בקור, מתאר את הסצנה לה היה עד במשרדה של אמברידג'. בלק רותח. זעמו מרעיד את האוויר העומד בחלל המבואה. הוא תובע לקבל פרטים אולם סנייפ מרים גבה ושותק.

דמבלדור, שראשו מופיע בין הלהבות המוריקות באח, מסיח את תשומת לבם. פוטר וחבריו נמצאים במחלקת המסתורין, הוא מתריע, מוקפים באוכלי מוות. יש למהר ולחלץ אותם.

הדקות חולפות ביעף. דמבלדור מאיץ בסנייפ לחזור להוגוורטס ולהשתלט על המהומה המתחוללת שם. מזווית העין, סנייפ מבחין בבלק, עוטה את גלימתו ומתעתד לצאת עם החבורה – למשרד הקסמים.

"מה לכל הרוחות נראה לך שאתה עושה?"

"מה נראה לך שאני עושה?"

הוא מצמיד את שרביטו לגרונו של בלק, שמקלל אותו ומביט בו בעיניים אפורות. צחוק-משוגעים מרצד בהן, חד וקשה כיהלום. בלק לא שואל מה הוא רוצה ממנו וסנייפ לא משיב שאין לבלק זכות ללכת ולהרוג את מה ששייך לו – לסנייפ.

משך רגע אחד, הצחוק בעיניו של בלק גווע. "היית מסתכל עלי ככה, כשהיית בן חמש-עשרה," הוא כמעט מהורהר, "זה הפחיד אותי."

"בלק, אל-"

"רציתי את זה, וזה הפחיד אותי."

סנייפ חושק את לסתותיו. "בלק, אידיוט שכמותך, תישאר בבית ותפסיק ליילל כמו גור-כלבים מוכה."

"הארי צריך אותי." הרגע חולף כלעומת שבא. "עכשיו תעיף את השרביט שלך, סניוולוס."

"אל תגיד שלא הזהרתי אותך, בלק."

* * *

הוא לא אומר.


End file.
